


Meeting the Big Bros

by hoshidoshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Jaeno, M/M, Unbeta-ed, i feel kinda emo writing at some parts, lapslock dialogues are pretty, nomin, oh lord tf is this garbage, sentimental value
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshidoshi/pseuds/hoshidoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno's brothers couldn't stop pestering him about jaemin and about <strong>when</strong> he'd bring the boy to come and meet them. Honestly, jeno didn't think bringing jaemin to them was a good idea, since his brothers were a bunch of embarrassing dipshidiots. That's what he thought though, but at the end? He gave in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Big Bros

**Author's Note:**

> what is editing

Jaehyun plopped onto the couch beside jeno, ready to bombard his baby bro with questions, "jeno, when will you bring your precious boyfriend to meet us?"

Jeno remained unmoving with his gaze still glued on the tv infront of him, pretending like he didn't hear anything.

"hey i'm talking to you." jaehyun poked jeno's arm to get the younger's attention.

The young boy took a deep breathe before he exhaled heavily, "i don't know."

Its not that he didn't want to bring jaemin to meet them, but- its not his fault that he had a group of overprotective and embarrassing bros that sure would ask ridiculous questions to jaemin once they meet him, which was something jeno tried to avoid all these while. He didn't want to make jaemin felt uncomfortable because of that.

"you know that sooner or later, you still need to bring him to us right?" johnny popped out, butting into the conversation.

Jeno sighed again. He didn't know a small thing like this could make his mind pounding with thoughts and considerations.

"yeah just bring him to us we won't bite." taeyong said casually, plopping onto the couch before he rested his head over jeno's lap.

"i don't know," he repeated, voice emotionless and bored. "we'll see."

"who knows we could be friend since he's like.. one year younger than me?" mark who's playing with his phone on the single couch, joining his brothers in pushing jeno.

The youngest didn't say anything in reply. He let the topic left hanging without a final answer, considering the idea of bringing jaemin to his brothers.  _Should i?_  Should him?

 

* * *

 

"just bring me to them, i want to meet them too!" jaemin said while shaking jeno's arm violently, trying to persuade his boyfriend to make up a decision everybody wanted to hear.

Jeno regretted telling jaemin about what's happening yesterday with his brothers, because if he didn't tell, he didn't need to face this situation where he could feel his walls slowly crumbled and his decision about not bringing jaemin to his brothers wavered, "you sure?" jeno stopped walking, his gaze pierced into jaemin's, finding any sign of  _no i think i'm not sure_  but then all he saw was a glint of excitement in the younger's eyes.

Jaemin flashed his wide grin, nodding his head eagerly, "i'm sure!"

Jeno couldn't help but to smile along, "okay, we'll meet them tomorrow."

That got jeno a sweet peck on the cheek from his boyfriend, which he returned with a peck on the lips and jaemin blushed furiously at that.

 

* * *

 

The next day, jeno and jaemin waited for whoever that going to fetch them, infront of their school.

What jeno didn't expect was to have taeyong and mark to fetch him, oh shit.

Mark lowered the window, yelling at the two to get inside the car quickly. Taeyong on the other hand, couldn't help but to watch intently at the boy who's walking hand in hand with his baby bro.  _Not bad._

The ride was horrible. Taeyong purposely radiated so much cold and scary vibe that somehow managed to make jaemin fidgeting in his seat. And mark. Mark blasted the radio to the max and jamming to it wildly, making jeno almost got a headache. They didn't even initiated a conversation or said hello, or threw any friendly questions. They really didn't.

Taeyong continued driving like mark who's sitting beside him was completely normal and didn't look like he get possessed.

Jeno turned his head to spare his boyfriend a glance,— jaemin was looking outside of the window, he seemed so deep in thoughts, and jeno wished he knew what's on the other's mind. He sighed before his hand searching for jaemin's, interlacing their fingers together before he mouthed a  _bare with it, we're both suffering together in this._

Jaemin returned with a small nod, offering jeno a genuine smile,  _its okay._

 

 

Taeyong opened the door of their apartment and another unexpected scene coming to the view, making jeno shrunk back in embarrassment.

Johnny was giving jaehyun a piggyback ride. For real. They're like a pair of giants and its not cute. Its embarassing.

Jaehyun looked like he just woke up, which was ridiculous because its almost 2pm and its a weekday. And johnny with his pink-floral apron bringing the younger to the kitchen, probably wanted to ask help in cooking,  _but why must this happening right now?!_  jeno thought, silently shooting daggers at his brothers.

Jaemin chuckled over the scene infront of him, he didn't expect that to be the first thing greeted him, but not like he's complaining. He thought they looked cute though.

"oh hey! jaemin right?" johnny waved his huge soup ladle, flashing his grin at jaemin.

The boy who was mentioned bowed 90 degree at johnny, before he muttered a small  _yes, i'm na jaemin._

"come on in, make yourself comfortable." mark said, finally opening his mouth.

Jeno grabbed jaemin's wrist, leading the boy to come inside of his apartment. He threw his backpack across the living room, earning a naggy-shout from taeyong, but not like he cared. Jeno plopped onto the couch, dragging jaemin with him, "i'm tired and all i wanna do is napping." jeno grumbled, letting his head fell back against the couch. Jaemin on his side didn't know what to do, he just sat there awkwardly, like a stiff woody stick.

Its really uncomfortable when you have a bunch of eyes staring down at you, watching with hawk eyes at every moves you're doing, —so jaemin really couldn't help it when he felt a little bit suffocated and cornered with the attention he's getting. He wanted to latch himself all over jeno but he obviously couldn't do that, he's still sane, luckily so.

Jeno opened his eyes and he frowned when he saw jaemin's eyes were darting everywhere, looked kind of anxious. The grumpy boy turned his head to look at the kitchen and saw his brothers were grouping at one place but quickly scattered around when they saw jeno was looking their way, and did something that looked incredibly ridiculous in jeno's eyes, for example; johnny did the bang bang bang arm flailing with the soup ladle in his hand and a screech noise echoed throughout the house when johnny accidentally smacked taeyong's head with the ladle.

"i don't remember being embarrassing like this when you guys brought your boyfriends." jeno shoot it to his brothers, but everybody pretend like they didn't hear anything.

"jeno, its okay really." jaemin reassured again.

"but its not okay to me," he sighed, "they'll bombard you with silly questions when we're eating later, i really hope you can handle those."

"that's just a small matter." jaemin grinned.

 

 

"lunch is ready kids!" jaehyun called from the kitchen, while taeyong and johnny setting up the table.

Jaemin, jeno and mark who's sprawling like a starfish on the floor infront of the tv (jaemin wanted to help the bros cooking but jeno said don't.) quickly get up and raced to the dining table, —happy expression plastered over their sweet faces because finally the food was ready.

Jaemin took a seat beside jeno, a huge grin gracing his lips, making the happy boy looked adorable in everybody's eyes. Jeno smiled fondly, setting his gaze over jaemin who's scanning the food on the table with so much interest, its cute,  _he's cute_ , jeno thought.

"happy eating everyone!" they said in unison.

In the middle of eating, taeyong broke the silence, "so how long have you been with jeno?" he asked, voice came out soft and gentle with a small smile tugging over his lips.

Jaemin almost choked on his spicy stew, because 1) too sudden 2) everybody slowed down in eating and gave him all the attention he surely didn't need 3) from what he remember, taeyong was scary just now.

"u-uh around 5 months?" 

"we're classmates since last year though." jeno added, making his brothers' ears perked up in interest.

"and then?" jaehyun asked.

"and then what?" jeno raised his eyebrows, didn't get what his brother was trying to say.

"how you guys developed this thing people call love and interest." jaehyun wiggled his eyebrows at the younger.

"oh that," jeno cleared his throat, "my history teacher gave us project and he paired us up. it sounds cliche but actually, its not that bad." he chuckled, continuing on eating.

"don't you want to tell us why you like our baby bro?" taeyong asked again, a smile was still there on his face but his tone was dead serious.

Jaemin clutched onto jeno's hand under the table tightly, nervous and somehow intimidated, "uhm i don't know how to explain, i honestly don't think we need a reason to love somebody but- jeno, he attracted me with his reliable and matured personality. he's young, i mean yeah we're young, but i don't know why i feel like uh, secure? everytime he's around me." he said, stuttering at first but went smooth the more and more he said it. Jaemin meant what he said, it really came from the bottom of his heart. He smiled when he felt jeno squeezed his hand.

"oh wow i'm," jaehyun lowered his chopsticks, "blowned?"

"i got goosebumps for real," johnny added, "what the hell, you're like 16??"

 "d-did i say something wrong....?"

"no no no! i mean, what the hell???" johnny exclaimed, "your answer was way way way matured and convincing than taeyong's boyfriend's answer i'm not kidding."

"yeah! ten hyung's answer isn't something i want to remember." mark butted in, laughing slightly.

"he's ridiculous and cheesy oh my god." jaehyun rubbed his temples, sighing dramatically.

"i still remember when he said  **'hey baby nice shirt, lets get naked'** to taeyong infront of me?! in the living room!??!!!!!!?? and i was like?????" 

A roar of laughter followed after mark told them that,- with his wild hand gestures and wide-eyed expression, not to forget his exaggerated tone.

"his pickup lines i'm dying!"

"guys." taeyong called, but nobody paid attention to him.

"i think jaemin's taller??" johnny said between his laughter.

"guys."

"his thai accent though!!!" jeno exclaimed.

"GUYS!" taeyong raised his voice, making the conversation came to a halt as everybody kept quiet, "why are you guys bringing ten into this topic." 

"its fun." johnny shrugged, "loosen up, dipshit." he flicked taeyong's temple, earning a death glare from the shorter male, but not like johnny get intimidated by that unnecessary glare, of course.

"but ten hyung is the best because he always bring fancy food everytime he comes here." mark said.

Taeyong grinned, his resting bitch face replaced by a mischievous expression, "well." he wiggled his eyebrows, feeling proud maybe.

 

 

"jaemin, i have something i wanna show you!" jaehyun said after they finished cleaning the table and settling the dishes. He grabbed jaemin's wrist and dragged the younger to the living room, making jaemin's eyes widened in alarm at the sudden-dragging and his hand flew to grab jeno's wrist in instinct, making his boyfriend to get dragged too.

Jaehyun pulled jaemin to sit on the floor with him and both of the young boys obeyed, sitting in either side of jaehyun. Jaemin looked up at the older with curiosity shone in his eyes.

Jaehyun opened the drawer of the cabinet infront of them, revealing 5 different coloured thick albums with huge names of their owner infront of every of the cover, written messily as if it was written by a toddler. He picked the red album with a  _ **Jeno** **(23rd April 00')**_  with few doodles messily drawn on the cover, framing the owner's name.

"okay here," jaehyun blew the thick ass album that literally covered in dust, coughing slightly, "lets pray he doesn't have a nude picture in here." he laughed when jeno hit his arm.

Jaehyun flipped the first page, it wrote;  _ **23rd April 00'**_ with a picture of a baby who's sleeping peacefully in a hospital bassinet, pasted under the written date, "our dad sneakily took this picture without the nurses knowing it," he chuckled, "i couldn't remember anything since i was 3 at that time, but our dad said i cried so hard the first time i saw jeno."

Jaemin scooted closer to jaehyun, his eyes gazing through the first page, scanning every details. Jeno's baby picture was so cute that he could feel his heart softened at how adorable the newborn baby was. A chuckle slipped off him when he saw; ** _our jeno_  **written very messily in a huge size with a big star at the end of the sentence, "who wrote this?" jaemin pointed at the sentence that caught his attention.

"taeyong hyung," jaehyun answered, laughing slightly when he pointed at the star, "and this ugly ass star was drawn by johnny! they're like 5 at that time?"

"woah.." jaemin muttered, he found their story very interesting and he wanted to know more.

Jaehyun as if reading the younger's mind, flipped to the next page, and it was still a picture in the same day.

"look at you hyung!" jeno pointed at jaehyun in the picture, chuckling slightly.

A flash of memories came across jaehyun's mind but sadly, he couldn't make it out clearly. Johnny was holding jaehyun's hand, whose face flushed with tears staining over his fat, adorable rosy cheeks. The crying boy was standing beside the bassinet jeno was in, wiping his wet eyes with his forearm. The picture was so cute, both giants were so tiny and small back then, it made jaemin almost squealed.

But when jaemin examined the picture properly, he could feel a sudden surge of unknown emotion went through him, making the boy felt somehow emotional, "you sure love jeno alot, don't you?"

"we all do, but yeah i am." jaehyun nodded, flashing his deep dimples as he offered jaemin a genuine smile.

Jeno slid under jaehyun's armpit as he side hugged his brother and rested his head over jaehyun's chest, — one of jeno's way in saying,  _i love you too, hyung._

Jaehyun ruffled jeno's hair roughly before he wrapped his arms around the younger's shoulder and leaned down to kiss his baby's head. Jaemin's expression softened as he watched the scene infront of him, he could feel the brotherly love floated in the air and oh how he wished he at least had one big bro.

Jaehyun retracted himself a little bit to continue with the throwback activity, flipping to the next and next page — telling jaemin the stories and events behind all those adorable pictures.

After a moment, jaehyun finally reached the page that he thought was the highlight of this album, — there's no picture in there, just one empty page with a short message on it.

 

** 첫사랑 **

_**i wonder who is that (un)lucky person?** _

_**if your picture is going to be in this album, especially on this page, you sure mean the world to me :)** _  
_**i don't know who it would be, but if me (or any of my brothers) show this to you, i just wanna say i love you!!**_

 

Jaehyun read the title, and let jeno continued reading the rest of the messy words that was written over the yellowish paper, "i wrote this when i was 11? or 12? yeah, around that age." jeno said, he whose now already changed place to sit beside jaemin, turned his attention to the boy beside him who's looking back at him with surprise written all over his face.

Jeno chuckled, finding jaemin adorable looking at him with his wide-eyed expression, "what do you say if i put your picture in this page?" he asked quietly, his eye smiles came to the rescue to melt the surprised boy's heart even more. Jeno took jaemin's hands and intertwined their fingers together before he leaned in to rest his forehead against jaemin's, staring straight into his boyfriend's eyes in pure adoration.

Jaemin could feel the blood rushed to his face as he stared back at jeno, finding any traces of mischief but all he get was an innocent fondness in his stare, and jaemin had never felt like screaming so bad in his life before, "if you think i deserve it?"

"of course you are." jeno half-whispered, squeezing jaemin's hands slightly.

"taeyong hyung!" jaehyun shouted, still glued on his previous spot, "bring your polaroid camera, the time has come!"

Taeyong raced to the living room in a speed of light, with his white polaroid camera held tightly in his hand, "bring it on, babies!"

Jeno stood up, offering his hand to guide jaemin standing up. They straightened their clothes before jaemin enveloped jeno into a side-hug and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. Jeno showed a peace sign, smiling widely at the camera, showing his eye smiles.

"ha, dul, set!" taeyong clicked his polaroid camera.

The photo came out in instant and taeyong flailed it to cool it down, before he showed it to jeno and jaemin, a wide grin plastered on his face.

Jeno's smile widening when he looked at the polaroid, a chuckle could be heard slipping off from jaemin's mouth,"i must admit, this is cute."

"aw shit young loves are always so cute." johnny said, wiping his imaginary tears.

"group picture, everyone!" taeyong hollered, turning the polaroid camera and stretched his arm highly. The others gathered around, arms draping onto each other's shoulder, some were showing peace sign some were doing weird hand poses, but the most important was that everybody flashed a genuine smile at the camera.

When the polaroid came out, everyone came circling around taeyong to take a look at the fresh-came out group photo.

"woah nice," johnny said, "lets take another 4! i want to put it inside of my album too."

They agreed and more weird poses came to the rescue; johnny piggyback jeno and jaemin climbed onto jeno's back to add more burden for johnny. Poor boy.

The usual peaceful and quiet living room now turned lively with giggles and laughter thrown out, happy and sweet vibes lingered around in the atmosphere.

After a moment of taking pictures that sure weren't only 4, they all sprawled on the floor, legs tangled onto each other, appreciating the comfortable silence.

"welcome to the dipshidiot family, jaemin!" mark exclaimed, arms stretched out wide made him looked like an excited child.

Jaemin who's sprawling in the middle of 5 bodies couldn't help but laughed over the welcoming greeting, "thank you mark, thank you everyone for treating me nicely today, and oh, the lunch was tiptop!" he lifted his hands and showed pair of thumbs up, all satisfied and happy.

Taeyong ruffled jaemin's hair, "you're welcome kiddo. just promise us to treat our baby nicely."

The young boy offered taeyong one of his genuine-blinding-smile, "i will try my best."

It was quiet for a moment, everybody was lost in their own trance of thoughts. Jaemin believed some of them even fell asleep, considering the quiet and comfortable atmosphere.

Jaemin rolled to his right side, to look at jeno whose had both his arms placed behind his head as a pillow. His eyes were closed shut but jaemin knew better, he knew the boy wasn't sleeping. Jaemin took his own sweet time to let his eyes traced jeno's side profile, his sharp jawline, pointy nose, long eyelashes, - jaemin couldn't help it when he felt the butterflies in his stomach were going wild just by looking at this boy infront of him.  _Breathtaking._

"done staring?" jeno said, eyes fluttering opened before he rolled to his left and faced the younger.

Jaemin blinked his eyes, obviously was caught off guard by that, but he thought he's lucky because he managed to reply, "it would be nice if you let me stare some more." he laughed quietly when jeno pinched his nose bridge.

The eye-smiles boy scooted closer, close enough until their foreheads almost met, "i'm so happy that my brothers like you." he said, voice hushed and low.

"i'm so happy they like me," jaemin said, almost sounded like he imitated jeno's sentence just for fun, but he actually meant it, "thank you for everything, jeno." he said, offering his boyfriend a genuine smile.

Jeno just nodded, if he could be honest, he wanted to live this moment forever where everything was so peaceful, calming, and  _beautiful._

Jaemin brushed the hair strand out of jeno's eyes, revealing more of the boy's stunning features for the world to see. He traced his index finger along jeno's sharp jawline, all the way to his chin before he lifted the boy's chin slightly. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, — getting lost into their own world as they locked gaze. Jaemin watched silently as the end of jeno's lips twitched up, forming into a shy smile with his eyes crinkled up to crescent moons and jaemin swore those genuine smiles never failed to make his heart beating crazily fast, just like right now; it was one of those moments when jaemin could feel his heart swelled with love and adoration over the boy infront of him, whose named jeno.

"i love you." jaemin blurted out, he could feel the blood rushed to his face, making the said boy's cheeks dusted with a soft-shade of pink.

Jeno clutched onto jaemin's shirt to bring himself closer, before he leaned in and pressed his lips against the blushing boy's lips, catching jaemin off guard. 

_"nado."_

 


End file.
